


Discretion

by mcschnuggles



Series: Escape [3]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Caregiver!Joey, Drabble, Gen, Non-Sexual Age Play, Regressing!Seto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-05 01:23:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17315426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcschnuggles/pseuds/mcschnuggles
Summary: All Joey wanted to do was take Seto out to a kid's movie. He didn't expect there to be so much hassle.





	Discretion

Joey thinks it’s a little extra.

But then again, everything Seto Kaiba does is a little extra.

So that’s why he’s buying a ticket to a 10 p.m. showing of a kid’s movie on a Thursday. Kaiba claimed it was to keep a low profile, and Joey’s sure that on some level it’s practical, but at this point he feels like he’s jumping through hoops. They had to come separately, no sooner than 15 minutes apart from each other. He enters to find a mostly empty theater. In that case, the figure in the very back, wearing a hoodie and sunglasses and hunching its shoulders, stood out even moreso. 

Joey makes his way over. Seto looks so nervous that it’s hard to stay annoyed with him. “Heya.”

“Hi.” Seto pulls his hands out of his jacket pockets, revealing a small dragon on a plastic key chain clip. He runs his thumb over its head. Joey distantly wonders where he got it and simultaneously feels sad that he suggested such an idea in the first place, since it’s made Seto so visibly anxious.

“You’ll be alright.” Joey promises. He wraps his arm around Seto’s shoulder. “I ain’t gonna let anyone hurt ya.”

Seto slips off the sunglasses and pulls back the hood. Joey can see in his eyes just how anxious he is. Has he been fighting being little all day? Or has he just been dreading this?

After a moment’s pause, he leans his head on Joey’s shoulder. “I trust you,” he murmurs, almost too quiet for even Joey to hear.

Joey smiles, pressing a kiss to his forehead just as the lights go down.

**Author's Note:**

> mcschnuggles.tumblr.com


End file.
